


Podfic of three stories by Otter

by chemm80



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemm80/pseuds/chemm80





	Podfic of three stories by Otter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lions and Tigers and Wolves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/639234) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 
  * Inspired by [That time Stiles and Scott "competed" for Allison's love on a reality TV show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043314) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 
  * Inspired by [From the Waters and the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276903) by [otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter). 



Just three stories I really enjoyed reading. Thanks to Otter for blanket permission.

**Title:** [From the Waters and the Wild](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1276903)  
 **Author:** [Otter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter)  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Summary:** _The child is dirty and huge-eyed and streaked with mysterious blood. It's wearing something filthy that could be generously described as a dress but looks more like a sheet, and it's all so Dickensian, it's almost over the top. It's obviously not even remotely human. Of course Stiles wants to take it home._

**Length:** 00:36:05

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/From%20the%20Waters%20and%20The%20Wild%20by%20Otter.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 33.0 MB

**Or stream:**

 

 

 

 

**Title:** [That Time Scott and Stiles "Competed" for Allison's Love on a Reality TV Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043314)  
 **Author:** [Otter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter)  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Stiles/Derek  
 **Rating:** Teen  
 **Summary:** The thing is, Stiles has no interest whatsoever in going on a TV dating show. Deep down, in his heart of hearts -- and publicly, to anyone who is foolish enough to bring up the topic -- Stiles thinks it's kind of pathetic.

**Length:** 00:12:47

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/That%20Time%20Stiles%20and%20Scott%20by%20Otter.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 11.7 MB

**Or stream:**

 

 

 

 

**Title:** [Lions, Tigers, and Wolves](http://archiveofourown.org/works/639234)  
 **Author:** [Otter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/otter/pseuds/otter)  
 **Fandom, Pairing:** Teen Wolf, Derek/Stiles  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Summary:** So he takes them on a trip to the zoo, because it's a valuable learning opportunity, but also because he's hoping maybe it will tire Stiles out and the kid will actually just go home at a reasonable hour and leave Derek alone. He's hoping to get in some quality brooding time.

**Length:** 00:10:44

[MP3](http://lavishsqualor.salty-goodness.com/chemm80/Teen%20Wolf/Lions,%20Tigers%20and%20Wolves%20by%20Otter.mp3) (Click for streaming link; Right-click and Save-As to download) || 9.86 MB

[Audiobook](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052014061801.zip) by Cybel

**Or stream:**

 

 

 


End file.
